surprise party
by geelovekorea
Summary: author yang gk tau malu mau bagi2 fict tentang ultah uri angel yg udah lewat jauh *mian telat banget*. smoga masih ada yg mau baca n review.fict one long shoot. cerita newbie yg masih sangat abal.BL.YAOI.kangteuk n all member super junior.romance,family.


**.**

**SURPRISE PARTY**

**author : geelovekorea**

**Pairing : Kangteuk (main), all member super junior **

**Rated : K**

**Warning : boys x boys, yaoi**

**Genre : Romance, Bromance, Family**

**.**

* * *

'

Dorm super junior yang biasanya terdengar ramai seperti pasar karena tingkah polah semua membernya, namun tidak untuk siang ini. Dorm ini nampak sangat lengang. Kemanakah penghuninya berapa? Ah iya, pasti mereka sedang sibuk dengan segala sesuatu persiapan mereka untuk peluncuran album baru mereka 6jib. Jarak waktu 1 tahun dirasa sangatlah singkat untuk mempersiapkan album tapi memang ini yang harus dilakukan mereka mengingat dua dari personel mereka akan menjalani kewajiban mereka sebagai warga pria Korea Selatan yang baik, harus mengikuti wajib militer, mengikuti jejak member mereka yang lainnya. Kangin yang baru saja selesai keluar dan Heechul yang sedang menjalaninya. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda untuk kali ini karena untuk kali ini sang leaderlah yang diharuskan mengikuti wajib militer ini. Karena hal ini pula maka perusahaan memutuskan untuk mempercepat proses pembuatan album baru mereka. Dan hal ini berpengaruh banyak pada kegiatan mereka sehari-harinya. Yang biasanya memang sudah sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing diluar kegiatan Super Junior dan saat ini harus ditambahuntuk fokus peluncuran album mereka. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sibuknya mereka?

Seperti siang ini, dorm ini nampak lengang karena semua membernya sedang sibuk latihan dance dan foto untuk peluncuran album mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak semuanya karena terlihat sang leader sedang ada di ruang tengah dorm mereka saat ini. Apa yang sedang dilakukan sang leader di dorm? Kenapa dia tidak juga ikut member lainnya? Bukan, bukan dia tak mengikuti jadwal yang sudah disusun rapi oleh manajernya. Dia justru orang yang baru saja akan beristirahat dari semua jadwal gilanya. Dari semua member yang ada, memang hanya dia yang memiliki jadwal yang luar biasa padat. Dilihat dari beberapa reality show yang sedang dijalaninya, terutama We Got Married dengan Kang Sora.

Dia baru mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya dari semua jadwal padatnya yang terus dijalaninya tanpa henti sejak kemarin. Sang manajer sengaja membuat sesi fotonya didahulukan segera setelah syuting WGM agar sang leader bisa langsung beristirahat saat member lainnya melakukan sesi foto, seperti yang sedang dilakukannya siang ini.

Namun sang leader bukannya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan mengakurkan kedua kelopak matanya yang belum bertemu sejak kemarin atau sekedar merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di nyamannya kasur yang bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa lelah dan penatnya tapi dia justru terlihat sedang duduk di ruang tengah menatap layar datar yang menampilkan beberapa adegan yang sama sekali tidak dinikmati olehnya, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya?

.

.

-Leeteuk POV-

Huft, sebentar lagi aku harus masuk wajib militer. Sanggupkah aku meninggalkan semua dongsaengku? Siapa yang akan menjaga mereka saat aku wajib militer? Mungkin memang aku tidak akan diletakkan di distrik militer yang berbahaya karena kondisi fisik tubuhku yang tidak terlalu kuat, seoerti Heechu, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa berada selalu dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan bisa selalu menjaga mereka seperti biasa. Lalu siapa yang akanmenjaga mereka? Siapa yang akan menemani Donghae yang manja tidur tiap malamnya? Siapa yang akan mendengarkan semua cerita sang eksternal magnae Ryewook? Siapa yang akan menyiapkan semua makanan untuk Shindong yang selalu kelaparan saat tengah malam? Siapa yang akan mengingatkan Siwon untuk berangkat ke gereja? Siapa yang akan menyediakan susu stroberi untuk Eunhyuk yang tak pernah lupa meminumnya setiap hari? Siapa yang akan menemani Sungmin untuk minum ginseng setiap paginya? Siapa yang akan mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak berbuat jahil kepada semua hyungnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kangin yang baru saja keluar dari wajib militernya? Dia pasti akan sangat membutuhkan banyak sekali penyesuaian. Penyesuaian itu harus dilakukannya dengan sangat cepat dan itu tidaklah mudah.

Bagaimana ini? Semakin kupikirkan semakin membuatku berat untuk meninggalkan mereka semua. Salahkan aku yang terlalu memanjakan mereka, salahkan aku yang terlalu menjaga mereka, sehingga membuat mereka belum cukup dewasa. Tapi semua ini kulakukan karena tugasku sebagai leaderlah yang mengharuskanku untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi mereka. Bahkan untuk hal yang kecil sekalipun. Meski berat kurasakan pada awalnya namun dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh semua dongsaengkulah yang membuatku bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Namun bagaimana jika aku yang harus meninggalkan mereka? Sanggupkah mereka menjaga diri mereka sendiri?

-Leeteuk POV end-

.

.

Tanpa disadarinya, Leeteuk sekarang sedang berada di salah satu membernya, Kangin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan saat itu sampai-sampai kakinya melangkah kesana. Mungkin rasa rindu pada sosok namja terkuat di super junior itu yang mendorongnya untuk menuju kamar itu. Kamar yang dulu dihuni oleh Heechul sekarang dihuni Kangin untuk sementara waktu. Hal ini mengingat Kangin yang baru saja ikut dalam semua kesibukan mereka dan Leeteuk sebagai sang leader diwajibkan untuk membantunya terbiasa, terlebih dari semua itu memang karena 'appa' yang begitu merindukan 'umma' jadi dia tak ingin jauh-jauh dari sang leader. Sebetulnya dia ingin satu kamar dengan Leeteuk namun hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Donghae yang notabenenya sebagai teman sekamarnya. Donghae tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun menggantikan posisinya untuk menemani hyung tersayangnya setiap malam. Meskipun akan dipaksa oleh semua member, tetap saja dia tak akan bergeming. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kangin sementara menempati kamar Heechul yang berseberangan dengan kamar Leeteuk, minimal bisa selalu bersama dari awal bangun tidur sampai saat akan tidur lagi.

Leeteuk kembali teringat akan semua perhatian Kangin yang selama ini selalu melindunginya dan memberinya kekuatan dalam menjaga semua dongsaengnya. Meski di depan layar dia akan terlihat seperti senang menyiksa sang leader namun yang sebenarnya adalah dia orang yang pertama kali akan meminjamkan bahunya untuk tempat bersandarnya sang leader jika sang leader sudah sangat lelah. Dia orang yang pertama membagi kekuatannya kepada sang leader untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Dialah orang yang sudah dianggap oleh semua member sebagai sosok 'appa' yang bisa mengerti bagaimana mendisiplinkan semua anak-anaknya untuk tetap mematuhi sang 'umma'.

Tanpa sadar Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah frame foto yang berisikan fotonya bersama Kangin. Disampingnya ada foto mereka bersama member lainnya, mengingatkannya pada semua memori tentang kebersamaannya bersama Kangin dan semua dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Semua berkelebatan dalam benaknya seperti potongan-potongan film kecil.

Hingga tanpa sengaja tangan Leeteuk menyenggol sebuah bingkisan yang terletak disudut meja, tak jauh dari tempat bingkai-bingkai foto itu berada. Reflek, Leeteuk langsung berjongkok untuk meletakkannya kembali keatas meja. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Leeteuk mengambil benda dalam plastik itu dengan perlahan, bermaksud tak ingin merusak apapun yang ada didalamnya. Namun ternyata Leeteuk mengangkat sisi yang terbuka sehingga apa yang ada didalamnya jatuh begitu saja dilantai. Bermaksud untuk mengembalikan ke keadaan semula, Leeteuk mengambilnya dan ingin memasukkan kembali kedalam kantungnya. Nampak sebuah kain berbahan kaos berwana biru dengan sedikit tulisan. Penasaran, Leeteuk membukanya lebih lebar untuk melihat lebih jelas. Shock. Itu yang Leeteuk rasakan membaca tulisan yang tertera. **Leeteuk Phobia**.

Cukup lama Leeteuk terdiam karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya yang dengan jelas. Membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih dan blank seketika. Setelah sadar, dengan segera Leeteuk merapikan kain yang ternyata kaos berwarna biru dengan ukiran tulisan di bagian depannya. Tulisan yang cukup meresahkan hatinya. Bergegas memasukkannya dalam kantungnya dan meletakkan kembali ke atas meja, berusaha memposisikan di tempat semula. Berharap tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sudah bergeser sepersekian inci. dengan tergesa-gesa Leeteuk meninggalkan kamar Kangin dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mendudukan dirinya di tepian tempat tidurnya.

Kenapa bisa ada kaos dengan tulisan seperti itu? Apa maksudnya? Leeteuk phobia? Bukankah phobia itu artinya ketakutan yang berlebihan yang membuat pelakunya trauma? Kenapa Kangin memiliki kaos itu? Siapa yang membuatnya? Kanginkah? Atau antifans yang membuatnya? Jika memang antifans yang membuatnya, kenapa kaos itu ada di tangan Kangin? Apakah Kangin tidak menyukainya? Apakah Kangin membencinya? Kenapa? Apa karena sang leader yang terlalu bergantung pada Kangin?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan melintas begitu saja dalam benak Leeteuk. Leeteuk berusaha untuk menepis semua pikiran negatif tentang Kangin karena selama ini hanya Kanginlah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Namun semakin dia membuat dirinya berpikiran positif tentang Kangin, semakin menjadi pula pikiran buruknya tentang Kangin. Leeteuk semakin terlarut dalam pikirannnya sampai jatuh tertidur.

.

*skip time*

.

Beberapa hari setelah Leeteuk menemukan bingkisan itu, dia cenderung menghindar kepada seluruh member terutama dengan Kangin. Karena ditempatnyalah Leeteuk menemukan bingkisan itu. Leeteuk akan sangat menghindar jika diharuskan berlatih hanya berdua dengan sang appa ataupun bertingkah canggung jika tidak dengan sengaja mereka bersama dalam satu kesempatan. Leeteuk pasti akan meninggalkan Kangin dengan 1001 macam alasan. Hal ini bukannya tak disadari oleh member lain, mereka sangat merasakan perubahan dari sang leader karena Leeteuk yang selama ini tidak pernah mendiamkan atau membiarkan semau dongsaengnya begitu saja. Pasti dia akan menomorsatukan semua kepentingan dongsaengnya. Namun karena mereka tak mengetahui alasannya jadi mereka memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu sampai sang leader menceritakan kepada mereka.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tanpa terasa sudah genap satu minggu dari hari dimana Leeteuk menemukan bingkisan itu dan sampai sekarang dia juga masih belum bisa menemukan alasan kenapa bisa sampai ada kaos bertuliskan seperti itu. Dia masih sangat mengingat apa yang tertera dalam kaos itu dan itu cukup membuatnya sangat resah. Namun karena akhir-akhir ini Super Junior sedang disibukkan dengan album 6jib jadi seluruh waktu dan tenaga sangat teralihkan untuk memikirkan masalah kaos itu. Leeteuk sedikit bisa melupakannya meski dalam hatinya dia masih ingin tahu apa yang ada selama ini yang dia tak ketahui.

Besok adalah hari dimana album 6jib Super Junior akan segera dirilis. Album ini merupakan album yang sangat spesial karena sebagai lagu terakhir sebelum sang Leader dan Art of Voice menjalani wamil. Album 6jib akan rilis tanggal 01 Juli 2012 jam 12 nanti malam. Semua member sangat antusias menantinya. Mereka semuanya berkumpul diruang tengah, menanti perilisan album baru mereka. Terlihat semua member bersenda gurau diruang tengah. Tapi sepertinya tidak semuanya, ada satu member yang raut mukanya tak seceria yang lainnya. Terlihat tegang atau bahkan canggung mungkin tepatnya. Senyum yang dikembangkan bukan senyum tulus yang biasanya bisa selalu menenangkan semua membernya, senyum sang angel without wing. Ya, sang leader kita ini tampaknya tidak bisa ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan semua member kali ini. terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Semua member menyadarinya namun mereka berusaha keras untuk mengabaikannya. Bagaimanapun tidak akan ada member yang tega membiarkan wajah umma mereka yang tak ceria itu. Terlebih sang appa, dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Leeteuk kali ini. Namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Bukan dia tak ingin mencari tahu atau berusaha mendekati sang leader untuk menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya atau sekedar memberikan sedikit semangatnya tapi dia tidak bisa karena sampai sekarang Leeteuk masih terus berusaha menghindarinya dan itu cukup membuatnya tertekan. Bagaimana tidak? Dua tahun dia terpaksa meninggalkan malaikatnya untuk menjalani wamil dan saat tugas itu selesai dengan harapan besar dia bisa setiap hari bersama-sama dan bermanja-manja dengannya namun kenyataannya yang dihadapkannya kali ini membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit.

Tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah mengatakan pada semua member kalau dia mau beristirahat karena sudah terlalu lelah. Tentu saja hal ini semakin membuat kening member berkerut karena tak biasanya sang leader melewatkan jam perilisan album mereka begitu saja. Biasanya dia yang sangat antusias dalam hal ini, bahkan mencari dukungan kepada semua ELF di dunia melalui social networknya.

Tak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya, Kangin juga langsung berdiri dan hendak menyusul malaikatnya. Namun belum sempat kakinya berjalan lebih jauh lengannya sudah ditahan oleh orang lain. Ternyata Donghae yang menahannya.

.

"Waeyo? Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Teuki hyung? Salah?", Tanya Kangin dengan sedikit tak suka karena tindakan Hae. Melihat emosi Kangin yang sedikit tersulut member lain menegakkan tubuhnya dan semua perhatiannya terpusat pada Dongha dan Kangin.

.

"Aniyo hyung, aku percaya kalau kau khawatir pada Teuki hyung tapi bukankah kau tahu kalau ada yang aneh pada Teuki hyung? Bahkan dia terlihat sedikit menghindarimu? Bukankah itu sangat aneh? Bahkan semua member juga tau itu. Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Iya kan?", ucap Donghae sambil menatap kearah member lain, berusaha mencari dukungan. Hanya tak ingin menambah keruh suasana dan berusaha meyakinkan sang appa yang diketahui oleh semua member kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit, terlebih itu mengenai sang leader. Kangin akan sanga protektif akan hal itu.

Terlihat semua member menganggukan kepalanya kecil membenarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Donghae. Kangin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh dongsaengnya adalah benar adanya. Tapi hatinya seolah menolak kenyataan itu karena tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Leeteuk. Rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar. Kenapa Leeteuk menghidanrinya? Apa dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan? Tapi memang benar jika dia tetap memaksakan kehendaknya, dia takut itu akan membuat Leeteuk semakin menghindarinya. Kangin mengacak rambutnya kasar, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat Teuki hyung semakin kacau jika kau malah memaksakan diri untuk mendekatinya. Ijinkan aku untuk berbicara dengannya? Lagipula bukankah ada yang harus kau lakukan sesaat lagi? Apa kau berniat akan membatalkan semuanya hyung?", lanjut Donghae lagi melihat hyungnya yang bimbang itu. Kembali berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang itu yang terbaik.

.

"Hyung, biarkan Hae yang bicara dengan Teuki hyung. Kita tunggu saja sambil menyelesaikan apa yang harus kita lakukan. Semua akan baik-baik saja, hyung tenang saja. Lagipula bukankah Hae dongsaeng kesayangannya Teuki hyung? Siapa tahu dia bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Hae.", kali ini Ryewook yang berbicara. Berusaha meyakinkan hyung kesayangannya.

.

"Kata siapa Hae dongsaeng kesayangannya? Dongsaeng kesayangan Teuki hyung itu ya aku jadi biarkan aku yang berbicara dengan Teuki hyung. Dia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padaku.", ucap Kyuhyun langsung berdiri hendak bergerak ke kamar Leeteuk. Rupanya dia tak terima mendengar ucapan Ryewook.

.

Pletak

.

Langsung saja tangan lentik Sungmin meluncur indah di kepala Kyuhyun, gemas apa yang baru saja dikatakan lain juga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar evil magnae, tak pernah mau kalah.

.

"Iya Kyunnie,,semua orang juga tahu kalau Teuki hyung itu sayang banget padamu. Bahkan tak hanya Teuki hyung tapi semua hyung juga sayang padamu, hanya saja kelakuanmu yang seperti evil itu yang membuat kami tak betah. Hanya sang angel yang bisa mengalahkan jiwa evilmu itu. Tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit mengalah untuk kali ini? Saat ini semua member juga khawatir akan keadaan Teuki hyung, apa kau tak mengkhawatirkannya? Jadi biarkan kali ini Hae yang berbicara padanya. Arraso?", Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan magnae mereka yang mulai bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan disaat yang tak tepat. Mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar kembali duduk. Masih sedikit kesal dan tak terima rupanya.

.

"Baiklah kalau bagitu, aku akan coba berbicara pada Teuki hyung. Bolehkan hyung?", Donghae kembali menatap Kangin, kembali berusaha meyakinkan sang appa. Tak lama Kangin menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Pasrah. Seolah memang itulah pilihan terbaik yang bisa dia ambil saat itu. Demi kebaikan malaikatnya dia harus mengalahkan egonya. Sudah tak tahan lagi melihat wajah kusut terus menghiasi wajah malaikatnya karena itu akan menghilangkan semangatnya.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Kangin, Donghae langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Leeteuk. Berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar mereka. Menghela napas perlahan, berusaha untuk rileks. Perlahan Donghae memasuki kamar mereka, nampak hyung tersayangnya yang sudah terpejam namun Donghae tahu jika Leeteuk belum sepenuhnya tidur, hanya berpura-pura tidur. Terlihat dari keningnya yang sedikit berkerut. Melihat itu, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Mengusap lembut pipi tirus milik hyungnya.

.

"Hyung,,aku tau kau belum tidur. Bisa kita ngobrol sebentar? Aku rindu padamu hyung?"

Mendengar suara lemah Donghae yang terdengar sedih membuat Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tak pernah tega membiarkan dongsaengnya yang manja ini bersedih. Dia sudah berjanji pada mendiang ayahnya Donghae untuk menjaga jagoan kecilnya.

.

"Ne,,aku memang belum tidur tapi aku baru akan tidur jika kau tidak menggangguku. Ada apa anak manja? Bukankah kita bertemu setiap hari? Bahkan kita tidur di kamar yang sama. Kenapa kau bilang rindu padaku? Aneh sekali?"

Leeteuk menegakkan tubuhnya, memposisikan tubuhnya nyaman bersandar di dinding kamarnya sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya. Melihat hyungnya yang tak jadi tidur itu bukannya merasa bersalah Donghae malah menyengir tak jelas. Merentangkan tangannya, meminta hyungnya memeluknya erat. Melihat tingkah manja Donghae membuat Leeteuk berdecak kecil. Dongsaengnya yang satu ini tak pernah berubah, selalu bertingkah kekanakan dan manja.

Leeteuk pun sedikit mencndongkan tubuhnya dan berusaha merengkuh tubuh Donghae dalam pelukannya. Donghaepun langsung menghambur kepelukan Leeteuk dan mengeratkan pelukannya sambil merengek manja. Seolah-olah mereka sudah lama tak berjumpa. Leeteuk hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap punggung lebar milik Donghae.

.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

.

"Waeyo? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau tak melihat kalau aku baik-baik saja?"

.

"Anniyo, hyung bohong. Aku tahu kalau hyung sedang tak baik-baik saja. Aku tau siapa hyung? Kau tak bisa bohong padaku hyung. Ayo katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi hyung."

Leetuk hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Donghae, justru semakin menyurukan kepalanya di leher Donghae. Mengetahui hal itu, Donghaepun mengeratkan pelukan hyungnya. Berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan pada hyungnya. Biarlah kali ini dia meminjamkan pundaknya untuk menenangkan hati sang leader.

.

"Atau aku perlu menghubungi Heechul hyung? Aku tahu pasti kalau Heechul hyung pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, dia juga pasti akan sadar kalau kau sedang ada masalah dan aku yakin kalau kau pasti tak akan bisa menghidar dari Heechul hyung. Mengingat sifatnya yang sadis, dia pasti akan memaksamu atau mungkin akan memarahimu. Aku jadi ragu, siapa sebetulnya yang hyung dan siapa dongsaengnya?"

.

"Andwe, jangan hubungi Heenim. Jangan hubungi dia, nanti itu akan mengganggu konsentrasinya di wamil. Aku tak mau mengganggunya. Baiklah, aku janji. Aku akan menceritakan padamu tapi jangan hubungi Heenim ne,,"

.

"yaksok?"

.

"Ne,,yaksok. Tapi kau juga janji untuk tak menghubungi Heenim."

.

"Arraso, aku janji tak akan menghubungi Heechul hyung tapi hyung janji akan mengatakannya padaku."

Leeteuk mengangguk pasrah. Sepertinya itu memang keputusan yang baik. Siapa tau dengan sedikit menceritakan pada Donghae bisa meringankan beban pikiranannya. Tak ingin membuat semua membernya khawatir.

.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir. Lagipula ini masalahku dan kalian juga pasti punya banyak kesibukan jadi aku tak ingin menambah beban pikiran kalian."

.

"Hyung pabo, justru kalau hyung bertingkah seperti ini malah membuat semua member khawatir. Tak sadarkah hyung kalau semua member menyadari tingkah aneh hyung. Hyung yang selalu tersenyum hangat pada kami namun minggu-minggu ini malaikat kami hilang dan itu menghilangkan semangat kami karena dengan senyum malaikatmu itulah yang menjadi sumber energy kami. Kau tahu itu hyung."

.

"Jinja? Semua member mengetahuinya? Aish, ternyata aku memang tak pandai berakting seperti kau dan Siwon atau Kibum. Mianhe, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat kalian khawatir."

.

"Ne,,kami tahu maksud baikmu tapi kau harus janji untuk tak mengulanginya lagi. Karena kau tak sendiri disini. Ada kami, member lain karena kita satu keluarga, keluarga Super Junior. Kalau kau sedih maka kami juga pasti ikut sedih. Terlebih Kangin hyung. Hyung tak tau kan kalau Kangin hyung sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Teuki hyung. Dia yang terlihat sangat khawatir padamu. Bahkan dia juga mengancam kami untuk tak mengganggumu ataupun merepotkanmu karena dia tak ingin membuatmu semakin sedih. Dia diam-diam mengambil alih semua tugasmu hyung. Kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini kami bisa bangun sendiri tanpa kau bangunkan, bahkan kami juga akan langsung tidur tanpa perlu kau cek satu demi satu kamar kami karena itu semua dilakukan Kangin hyung. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu hyung. Apa kau melihatnya? Kangin hyung terlihat sangat frustasi dan tertekan. Kau terlihat seperti menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Leeteuk tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae. Dia tak menyangka kalau apa yang dilakukannya meski tanpa disadarinya ini membuat namja kesayangannya tersakiti. Dia tak bermaksud untuk menyiksa siapapun. Semua pikiran buruk tentang Kangin langsung hilang begitu saja. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes mengingat betapa jahatnya dia pada Kangin. Tanpa sadar dia telah menyakiti Kangin yang seharusnya justru dilindungi dan diberi semangat karena baru saja keluar dari wamil namun yang sebaliknyalah yang dilakukannya.

.

"Uljima hyung, kenapa kau menangis? Tenang saja, Kangin hyung tak pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Justru dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa kalau dia telah melakukan kesalahan padamu meski dia sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Kami tahu, ini bukan salahmu. Kau hanya melakukannya tanpa sengaja karena kami sangat paham bagaimana sifatmu yang tak pernah mau membebani kami."

.

"Hiks, ta-tapi kali ini aku justru merepotkan kalian semua, terutama Kangin. Hiks. Bagaimana ini? Kanginnie pasti tak mau memaafkanku. Hiks. Ottohke? Hiks. Hae, ottohkae? Hiks."

.

"Aigo,,kenapa kau malah semakin kencang menangisnya? Ssh, uljima hyung. Jangan menangis terus. Nanti Kangin hyung bisa membunuhku. Apa kau mau dongsaengmu yang tampan ini di siksa oleh rakun raksasa itu? Uljima hyung, tenang saja. Kangin hyung tak pernah marah kok pada hyung."

.

"Jinja?", Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menahan tangisnya.

.

"Hyung tak percaya padaku?"

.

"..."

.

"Hhh,,arraso. Hyung tak percaya padaku eoh? Baiklah, kalau hyung tak percaya ayo kita keluar dan temui Kangin hyung.", Donghae berusaha menarik tubuh Leeteuk untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamarnya menemui Kangin.

Namun Leeteuk tak bergeming. Dia menahan tubuhnya untuk ikut dengan Donghae. Tangannya menahan tangan Donghae yang hendak menarik lengan Leeteuk yang lainnya, Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya pada Donghae, dia masih sangat ragu dan takut untuk menemui Kangin. Merasa sangat bersalah pada Kangin. Donghae tersenyum lembut menyadari kekhawatiran hyungnya, mengusap tangan Leeteuk yang menahan lengannya. Meyakinkan hyungnya kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Dengan ragu, akhirnya Leeteuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mengusap kedua pipinya, berusaha menghapus sisa air matanya. Setelah yakin mereka keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tengah dimana tempat semua member tadinya berkumpul. Namun hanya kekosongan yang mereka dapatkan. Tak satupun member berada di ruang tengah. Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing melihat sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Melihat itu justru membuat Leeteuk semakin bersedih dan merasa bersalah pada Kangin. Pasti Kangin yang melakukannya, menyuruh semua member untuk beristirahat seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan setiap malamnya. Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya, menyadari kebodohannya selama ini. Dia sangat merindukan rakunnya.

Tak menyadari, Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Donghae pada Leeteuk. Namun tak lama terlihat pundak Leeteuk sedikit bergetar, sepertinya Leeteuk kembali menangis. Menyadari hal itu, Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh hyungnya itu. Berusaha menenangkan sang leader yang kembali terisak kencang.

.

"Sssh,,uljima hyung. Nanti yang lain terbangun. Ya sudah, besok saja kau menemui Kangin hyung. Sekarang hyung tidur ya. Sudah malam."

Leeteuk hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Donghae. Mungkin benar, sekarang yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah beristirahat dan cepat-cepat pagi sehingga dia bisa bertemu dengan Kangin. Sebetulnya bisa saja dia menemui Kangin saat ini dikamarnya tapi Leeteuk merasa masih belum cukup berani untuk melakukannya jadi memang baiknya menunggu besok saja.

Donghae dengan perlahan membimbing Leeteuk dalam pelukannya. Namun tanpa disadari oleh Leeteuk, dia tidak dibawa Donghae menuju kamarnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Donghae membimbing Leeteuk menuju ruang makan yang tak jauh dengan kamar mereka. Leeteuk tak menyadarinya karena dia masih terisa dalam pelukan Donghae.

Setibanya di ruang makan, Donghae mendudukan Leeteuk di salah satu kursi makan yang ada. Menyadari kalau mereka tak berada di kamar mereka, Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa dirasakannya. Entah sejak kapan lampu dorm mereka mati, Leeteuk tak menyadarinya.

.

"Hae? Ini dimana? Kenapa gelap sekali? Apa sekarang mati lampu? Sejak kapan?"

.

"Ini diruang makan hyung. Sebentar, tiba-tiba saja aku haus. Lampunya baru saja mati hyung. Tunggu sebentar ne, hyung duduk saja. Aku akan coba cek apa penyebab matinya. Aku takkan lama kok."

.

"Ne,,hati-hati Hae-ya..", entah karena memang tubuhnya yang memang sudah lelah atau lelah karena sedari tadi menangis, Leeteuk membiarkan Donghae yang memeriksa listrik mereka. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan duduk di kursi makan itu. Hingga tiba-tiba

.

.

Grep

.

.

Dirasakannya sebuah lengan kekar merengkuhnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya menegang. Terkejut. Siapa? Pikirannya yang sedang kalut semakin membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia melupakan aroma strong yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang tengah memeluknya ini. Dia juga melupakan kehangatan yang biasa dia dapatkan dari pelukan seseorang yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku. Kangin. Hanya itu yang ada dalam benaknya, dia sangat berharap Kangin datang dan menolongnya.

.

"Angel,,"

.

Suara itu, suara berat namun lembut terdengar di telinga Leeteuk, semakin membuatnya pikirannya kalut. Berpikiran karena terlalu rindu pada namjanya sehingga beranggapan namja yang sedang merengkuhnya ini tubuh kekasihnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

.

"Nae angel,,bogoshippoyo.. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe…"

.

"Ka-kanginnie?"

.

"Ne nae angel.. Ini rakunmu. Maafkan jika aku ada salah padamu tapi jangan menghindar dariku, jangan menjauh dariku. Karena apa? Karena kau oksigenku, kau udaraku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

.

.

Blitz

.

.

Ruangan yang tadi gelap tiba-tiba bersinar terang. Lampu dorm telah menyala kembali. Sedikit mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang mengisi ruangan. Tak lama matanya terbelalak lebar. Bukan karena terkejut akan cahaya lampu namun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat di depannya.

Semua member berdiri dihadapannya. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryewook, Yesung, Siwon, Shindong. Terlihat Sungmin membawa sebuah kue cake mungil yang didominasi warna putih dan biru menghiasinya. Tak lupa wajah semua member yang tersenyum lebarnya. Leeteuk menutup mulutnya, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Air mata yang tadi sudah sempat berhenti dan sempat ditahannya saat Kangin memeluknya tadi kini meluncur bebas. Tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Namun kali ini bukan air mata sedih, ini air mata terharu, air mata bahagia.

.

"Angel, saengil chukae.."

.

.

Seperti disadarkan, dia teringat akan tubuh Kangin yang masih memeluknya erat dari belakang. Perlahan Leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadap Kangin. Ditatapnya wajah yang sangat dirindukannya, sosok yang selalu mengisi hatinya, sosok yang selalu menguatkannya, sosok yang dirindukannya. Namjanya. Kim Youngwon. Tangannya beralih kewajah Kangin, mengusap lembut wajah tegasnya. Menatap manik mata kelamnya dan seolah hanyut di dalamnya.

Dipeluknya tubuh kekar dihadapannya. Dilesakkan kepalanya di dada namjanya. Tangisannya terdengar semakin kencang. Menyadari itu Kangin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap lembut punggung kecil sang leader sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang. Kekhawatirannya selama ini seolah lenyap begitu saja saat Leeteuk tak menolak dipeluknya, bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Berusaha menyalurkan sayang mereka dan mengobati rasa rindu yang melanda mereka.

.

"Ehem,, sepertinya ada yang dilupakan disini. Ya, Teuki pabo. Kenapa kau melupakanku?"

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya, suara Heenim. Segera dilepasnya tubuh Kangin dan berbalik menghadap kearah sumber suara. Benar, tak salah lagi. Terlihat Heechul berdiri di antara member yang lain, menyeringai kearah Leeteuk. Diangkatnya kedua lengannya. Seolah mengerti apa yang diharapkan oleh Heechul, Leeteuk langsung menghambur kepelukannya.

.

"Kau melupakanku juga hyung?"

Terdengar suara bass dengan aksen bicara yang tak biasanya. Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan Heechul, ke arah suara itu. Hankyung. Terkejut melihat seorang Tan Hankyung berada di dorm mereka. Terlihat Hankyung yang berdiri tepat disebelah Heechul dengan tangan yang melekat erat dipinggang ramping Heechul. Seolah tak ingin lepas.

.

"Jangan lupakan aku juga hyung."

Kali ini suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Terlihat namja cantik berkulit putih berdiri tak jauh disisi Heechul yang masih dalam pelukannya. Kibum, Kim Kibum. Snow white juga sedang berada di dorm mereka. Kibum menunjukkan killer smile-nya dengan Siwon yang berdiri didekatnya. Tak jauh beda dengan Heechul, tampak lengan Siwon yang memeluk erat pinggang mungilnya.

.

"Bogoshippoyo.. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo Heenim, Hanie, Bummie.."

.

"Nado Teuki/hyung…"

.

"Kami juga datang hyung. Jangan lupakan kami hyung..", suara yang terdengar imut membuat Leeteuk kembali mengalihkan pandangannya yang kini tertuju pada dua sosok namja yang lama ak dijumpainya. Satu sosok yang tinggi dengan rambut warna merah menyala dan satu sosok yang lebih mungil dengan pipi bulat seperti mochi.

.

"Henry? Zhoumi?"

.

"Ne hyung,,kami juga hadir disini.."

Menyadari kejutannya, membuatnya terisak semakin kencang. Semakin melesakan kepalanya dileher Heechul. Melihat itu, Hankyung, Kibum, Zoumi dan Henrypun ikut memeluk leader mereka. Kini tak hanya Leeteuk yang menangis tapi juga member lain ikut terisak, ikut menangis bahagia. Kangin? Dia sangat senang karena kejutan kecil untuk malaikatnya sukses besar. Member lainpun ikut menghambur memeluk leader mereka kecuali Sungmin.

.

"Aaah,,baiklah.. Acara kangen-kangennya ditunda dulu ne.. Nanti lilinnya meleleh dan menyatu dengan kuenya..", suara Sungmin memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Terlihat lilin yang menyala tinggal setengahnya.

.

"Saengil chukae hyung,,saengil chukaeyo uri angel..", ucap member bersamaan. Leeteukpun melepas pelukannya dan beralih menghadap Sungmin. Melihatnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Dan seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Leeteuk, Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar.

.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku juga bahagia melihat hyung senang. Aku juga pasti melakukannya juga. Palli, cepat ditiup sebelum semakin meleleh. Nanti dihabiskan Shindong hyung lho.. Tapi sebelum kau tiup jangan lupa ucapkan permintaanmu..", ucap Sungmin berusaha menyegarkan suasana yang sudah penuh dengan isak tangis itu.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Leeteuk hyung dan berdiri dihadapan Leeteuk yang kini dikelilingi member yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya mereka. Begitu pula dengan Kangin, berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk dan berdiri disampingnya. Tersenyum lembut menatap Kangin yang juga menatapnya penuh sayang.

Terdiam dan memejamkan matanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sedikit mengucapkan rasa syukur dan berdoa untuk semuanya di hari spesialnya.

_._

_._

_Tuhan, terima kasih atas kesempatan yang Kau berikan padaku hingga saat ini. _

_Terima atas kesehatan dan kasih sayang yang melimpah untukku._

_Lindungilah keluargaku dan 'Keluarga' Super Junior._

_Tetaplah jaga kami tetap utuh sampai akhir hayatku._

_Sayangilah mereka yang telah menyayangiku, Tuhan._

_Dan jagalah namja yang disampingku ini._

_Lindungilah dia seperti dia yang selalu melindunginya._

_Amin._

_._

_._

Perlahan mata Leeteuk terbuka dan bersiap untuk meniup lilinnya. Matanya kembali mengalirkan airmata. Sepertinya hari ini airmatanya akan dikuras habis. Namun berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, ini adalah airmata bahagia, air mata terharu. Tak henti-hentinya hatinya berucap terima kasih pada Tuhan akan datangnya hari ini, hari yang tak pernah ada dalam benaknya.

.

"Apa kau tak menyukai kejutan ini Angel?", bisik Kangin lembut di telinganya. Diusapnya dengan lembut pipi tirus Leeteuk yang masih terus mengalirkan airmata. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menangkup jemari kekar tapi lembut milik Kangin yang masih bertengger di kedua pipinya.

.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menangis? Uljima Angel.. Kau tau kan kalau setiap airmatamu itu terlalu berharga untukku. Aku tak mau kena tegur Tuhan karena sudah membuat malaikat kesayanganNya menangis hanya karena aku. Uljima ne..", rayu Kangin sambil melingkarkan salah satu tangannya dipinggang mungil sang leader.

.

"Hyung, tau tidak? Semua pesta ini Kangin hyung yang membuatnya, Kangin hyung sendiri yang mempersiapkan semuanya. Hebatkan hyung? Awalnya dia ragu apakah hyung akan menyukainya atau tidak.", suara cempreng Ryewook ikut membantu Kangin menyampaikan pesannya.

.

"Iya, rakun raksasamu ini juga yang memaksaku untuk datang ke pestamu. Katanya karena hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan dia juga tak segan-segan untuk langsung meminta ijin pada komandanku. Besar juga nyalinya. Bahkan sampai berani mendatangkan Hannie dan Bummie disini. Zhoumi dan Henry juga hadir. Tak kusangka rencananya ini berhasil, bahkan sangat berhasil karena dia terlalu nekat untuk semua ini. Aku juga perlu mengucapkan terima kasih karenanya aku bisa bertemu Hannie..", ucap Heechul sambil bergelayut manja di salah satu lengan Hankyung yang masih tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang milik Heechul.

.

"Nde hyung,,aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kangin hyung karena rencananya ini akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Bummie-ku. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu karena kesibukan kami masing-masing tapi karena Kangin hyung nekat datang ke manajer Bummie dan memohon padanya sehingga bisa memberikan ijin pada Bummie untuk bisa hadir disini. Terima kasih hyung.", Siwon sangat bahagia, terlihat dari senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Begitu pula Kibum yang nampaknya tak bisa lepas dari Siwon. Tersenyum malu-malu dalam dekapan Siwon.

.

"Kangin hyung juga yang merancang kaos ini. Kaos yang kami pakai ini khusus dibuat dan dipesankan Kangin hyung untuk ulang tahun Teuki hyung saja. Romantis sekali uri appa..", kali ini Eunhyuk ikut ambil suara.

Kaos? Perhatian Leeteuk langsung teralihkan pada kaos yang dipakai Kangin. Kaos dengan nuansa warna putih dan biru safir, warna ELF. Ditengahnya terdapat sebuah kalimat. **LoveLee-Teuki**. Terkejut dengan apa yang dibacanya. Dilihatnya semua member memakai kaos itu, bahkan Heechul, Hankyung, Kibum, Zhoumi bahkan Henry juga mengenakannya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Sangat terharu dengan semua usaha yang telah diberikan namjanya untuknya. Semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Kangin.

LoveLee-Teuki? Bukankah itu bisa dibaca Love Leeteuk yang artinya cinta pada Leeteuk. Atau bisa juga dibaca Lovely Teuki yang berarti Leeteuk yang dicintai. Kangin yang membuatnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kaos yang dilihatnya di kamar Kangin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lalu kaos itu milik siapa? Tak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam rasa penasaran akhirnya Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

.

"Kanginnie, boleh aku bertanya?"

.

"Ne, apa yang mau kau tanyakan Angel? Sebisa mungkin akan kujawab."

.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena aku telah lancang masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sebuah bingkisan. Eum, tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkannya dan melihat apa isinya. Itu milik siapa?"

Kening Kangin berkerut mendengarkan cerita Leeteuk. Lupa dan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Leeteuk. Terdiam sesaat namun tak lama kemudian teringat akan suatu kesalahan besar yang disebabkan oleh Yesung.

.

"Jadi kau melihat kaos itu hyung?"

.

"Ne, mian. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengacak-acak kamarmu. Hanya saja bingkisan itu tak sengaja terjatuh dan pada saat aku mau mengembalikannya isinya malah terjatuh dan aku tak sengaja membaca tulisannya. Itu milik siapa Kanginnie?"

.

"Itu bukan milik siapa-siapa angel. Itu salahnya Yesung hyung yang terlalu sering berkutat dengan ddangkoma jadinya seperti itu. Sebetulnya aku sudah sampaikan dengan Yesung hyung untuk memesan kaos dengan tulisan Leeteuk Mania tapi entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya malah menjadi Leeteuk Phobia. Dasar Yesung hyung. Tadinya aku berencana langsung membuangnya saat itu langsung karena aku tak mau nae angel melihatnya. Pasti akan salah paham dan kecewa. namun belum sempat aku membuangnya kita sudah harus langsung berangkat latihan. Ternyata belum sempat kubuang, kau sudah terlanjur melihatnya." Sungut Kangin kesal sambil melirik Yesung yang hanya bisa meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

"..."

.

"Tapi karena kesalahannya itu aku jadi menemukan kata-kata yang lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya, LoveLee Teuki. Kau suka angel?"

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya kecil dan tersenyum lebar. Semua yang dipikirkan selama ini adalah salah, semua ketakutannya juga tak beralasan. Ini semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Kanginnya karena sudah meragukannya dan membuatnya mengkhawatirkannya padahal dia selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuknya. Beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan semua perhatian dan kasih sayang dari Kangin yang sangat besar hanya untuknya.

.

"Jangan katakana karena kau melihat kaos itu makanya kau jadi menjaga jarak dan menghindar dariku? Kau tak berpikiran seperti itu kan angel? Kau tak berpikiran kalau itu kaos milikku kan?", Leeteuk yang mendapatkan pertanyaan beruntun dari Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum kecut karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Kangin semuanya benar. Leeteuk semakin merasa bersalah dan bodoh karena sempat meragukan Kanginnya.

.

"Mianhe,,jeongmal mianhe Kanginnie.."

.

"Hhh,,sudah aku sangka sebelumnya karena aku merasa sedikit bergeser posisi kaos itu. Tapi sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Yang penting sekarang kau ada dipelukanku lagi. Jangan ulangi hal itu lagi ne? Jika memang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja langsung. Jangan menghindar dariku. Kau tahu? Aku seperti kehilangan nafasku karena kau itu oksigenku, bagaimana bisa aku hidup jika tak ada oksigen disekelilingku?"

Leeteuk hanya bisa menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menyebar dipermukaan kedua pipinya. Tak ingin hal ini diketahui oleh Kangin terlebih dihadapan member lain. Tapi sepertinya hal itu percuma karena Kangin tetap bisa melihatnya dan kembali mengusap lembut kedua pipinya.

.

"Ciye,,ciye,,uri appa dan umma akhirnya baikan juga.. Akhirnya rakun kita sudah ada pawangnya lagi.." evil magnae mereka pun kembali tidak bisa menghentikan mulut usilnya. Hal ini hanya dijawab dengan death glare dari Kangin dan Leeteuk yang semakin merona merah karena member lainnya ikut menggodanya membuat Kangin yang tadi sempat ingin memarahi Kyuhyunpun kemabli teralihkan pada Leeteuk.

.

"Saengil chukae hyung.. Saranghae.."

.

"Gomawo saengdeul.. Nado saranghae.."

.

"Saengil chukae nae Angel,,saranghae.."

.

"Gomawo nae Rakunnie,, nado saranghae.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_cerita yang saya buat dalam rangka ulang tahun uri leader yang sangat-sangat-sangat telat pake banget.._

_kekekeke_

_aslinya udah gak ada niat wat publish ato lanjutin ini tapi karena terlalu sayang m Leeteuk oppa jadi dengan sangat malu-malu kelinci saya publish juga.._

_*authorgaktaumalu*_

_mind to review?_

.

.

gomawo banget buntuk KishiZhera, Jung JiHee, putryboO, Guest, Guest, Guest, OrangeCassie dan Julie YunJae yang udah mau repiuw di cerita aku yang sebelumnya..

*big hug n kissu*

mianhe kalo cerita ini kurang berkenan..

maklum saya masih dalam tahap belajar..

#bow#


End file.
